


See You Again

by candyxcane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, WHAT THE SHIT, bucky just want his plums, civil war spoilers?, seriously after 80 years?, this is supposed to be funny but shit takes turn and now i miss bucky barnes, wow guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyxcane/pseuds/candyxcane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, don't forget me,"</p>
<p>"I won't, if you promise to remember me,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

"What are you doing Y/N?" Steve asked suspiciously as you tip toed leaving the room when he was talking.

"Uh, the market?" You answered like a deer caught in the headlight.

"What for?" Steve asked again, folding his hands on his chest. You groaned, you didn't have much time you needed to get to the market now before they're closed.

"Look Stevie, I just need to get some fruits, don't do anything until I get back and that means don't freeze Bucky until I get back, okay? Bye!" You said in one sentence before walking running as fast as you can towards the front door.

Steve shook his head at his friend, he hope that you'll be back in time or Bucky would be devastated to know that you're not there.

"What's up with the face, Steve?" Bucky asked as Steve walked in with a frown on his face. Steve shook his head, he frowned wondering what he should tell Bucky without hurting his feelings.

"So, where's Y/N?" Bucky asked again, he wanted to meet the cheerful girl who's been helping him the past couple of days.

"Um, the market?"

"Oh," Bucky oh-ed in disappointment, he thought that you'd be with him during his last minute before getting back on cryo. His face dropped, Steve who noticed the change silently cursing in his head.

"No, not like that. She said she'll be back, she just need to get something from the market, she'll be back I promise," Steve quickly said, Steve rambled on how you'll be back and that you won't miss it for the world.

Bucky sighed, "Don't Steve, I know a girl like her wouldn't wait for me,"

"Hey, don't say that! She just wanted to get some fruits from the market," Steve said, rolling his eyes, "You do really like her, huh?"

"I do, Steve. I do, but look at me and look at her. It's best for me to be put back so a girl like her can forget me and find someone better, it's the best for everyone," Bucky whispered, his voice breaking in the end.

Steve shook his head at how stupid his friend is, he clasped his hand on Bucky's shoulder, "Buck, she-"

"Hey, everyone! I didn't miss anything did I?" You greeted, holding a small plastic bag on your hand.

Steve smiled, an idea forming on his head, "No, no actually Bucky here have something to say,"

"W-what? No," Bucky gritted his teeth, glaring daggers towards Steve who smirked and backing away mouthing the word 'tell her.'

"So, what do you want to talk about?" You send him a warm smile sitting down on the sofa in the room.

Bucky wonder if your smile ever fade away. _God, what a nightmare if your smile ever fade away._

"You don't have to wait for me," Bucky said, his voice was low and he was really tense. You frowned, what the hell?

"What? What's that? Hell, no Buck. I just got you back, and I will wait for you any time of the day," You said, furrowing your eyebrow, where is this come from? You grinned, trying to lighten up the mood, "Besides, it's not like I'm growing any older, Buck,"

"I'm a loss cause, there might be no cure and I could stay here for a long time. You have life to live and I can't hold you back, doll,"

"You are not a loss cause and you will never hold me back," You said, your heart breaking for the man you've loved for so many years, a droplet of tears falling from your eyes. You wipe them with the back of your hand, "Oh God, Bucky it would be my pleasure to wait for you, I like-no scratch that I'm in love with you, James Buchanan Barnes and I'll wait for you,"

The words seems hard to be proceed for The Winter Soldier. Three words he hoped he hear from your mouth and he couldn't say anything. He was overjoyed, yes. But he felt trapped, he knew that they could never have a normal life. He was The Winter Soldier, there's no way he can love someone like you. To him it's like the universe is against him. He wanted to be with you, to love you, but he can't.

You closed you eyes and groaned feeling stupid to say those words, how could he like you back? "Oh God, I'm so stupid, please forget I ever said that okay? Um, here I got you some plums, see you soon!" You said, handing them a bag of plums, quickly standing up before you literally fled to the door, but before you can even take 5 steps he called your name.

"Y/N stop," His voice is cracking, like he finally find a word to say. His heart is beating so fast right now, he love you too, right? Of course he love you, his heart is beating so fast like never before. "I, I love you too," He whispered, looking down.

"Good," You said, causing him to look up at you, he raised his eyebrow, "Well, then I could do this now," You said, warping your arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked at first, but kissed you back anyway. You swear you could feel him smiling against your lips.

"Oh God, Oh God!" A very familiar voice caused you two to pulled apart, you turned your back to see a very red Steve, who covered his eyes like a 5 years old.

"So, you two finally say it, huh? After what? _80 years?_ " Steve smirked after he regained himself.

You and Bucky groaned, "Not a word, Steve!"

Steve pulled his hands up, "Okay, okay, not a word, what's in the bag?" He squinted his eyes at the bag Bucky was still holding.

"A plums, you want some?" Bucky said, his hand went into the bag holding up one for Steve, and took a bite for himself.

Steve raised his eyebrow at you before taking a fruit into his hand, "This is good," he murmured, "Plums huh?"

You rolled your eyes, " **Well, before all this go to shit all Bucky want is a plums and I'm giving the guy his plums,** "

" **True that, all I wanted was a plum and all of sudden people wanted to kill me for doing something I didn't do and I was chased by a cat,** " Bucky muttered, rolling his eyes, annoyed that day turned into a disaster. "But now I got you and plums, thanks to you, there's nothing else I want more in life," Bucky said, smiling down at you, for once in his life, he felt solid. He didn't feel like a ghost, he felt like himself. Like he could conquer the world and all because of you.  

You smile sadly at how cheesy he is, you'll miss him so much when he's gone, "Eat your plums, Buck you're going in cryo soon,"

"Please don't remind me that, and please never forget me,"

"How could I ever forget you? I love you and I'll always remember you only if you remember me,"

"I always will remember you, doll. It's hard not to forget your annoying giggle,"

You gasped, putting your hand in your chest, "I'm very offended, Mr. Barnes,"

"Can you guys stop? It's so cute I just throw up on my throat," Steve yelled from across the room, he's been watching your banter since he took a bite of his plums. It would be a lie if he didn't think you guys were cute, it was so cute. He's happy that Bucky's happy. Never in million years he thought he would reunite with his best friend, his brother. But they did reunited so many years later, not in the way he wanted it to be, but it's enough for him to know that he's alive. They were alive. Steve chuckled as Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Well, James I'll wait you with a bag of plums," You said once the doctor said that Bucky's ready for cryo.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm still here. I'm just going to be asleep for a long time," Bucky smiled at you, wiping the tears from your cheek with his thumb.

"Good, I'll be waiting for you with your bag of plums then," You said, giving him a pained smile. _God, you never know that it's going to hurt so much,_ "I'm going to miss you so so much," You chuckled, pulling him into a hug.

" **Please, don't forget me,** " Bucky whispered, he was anxious. It's been a long time since he was put back into the cryo, but all those time he got put back into the cryo, he never have to worry about leaving a certain girl, someone that he love, someone that he just got back.

" **I won't, if you promise to remember me,** " You nodded your head. "I love you," You whispered just before the door closed.

"I love you too, doll," He said, smiling before closing his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you all for reading :) 
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you'd like www.write-the-love-story.tumblr.com


End file.
